


Dear Chaewon

by snatchedloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatchedloona/pseuds/snatchedloona
Summary: Son Hyejoo writes her last letter for Park Chaewon





	Dear Chaewon

_**Dear Park Chaewon,**  
_

 

_If you think this is a love letter, then you’re wrong. I already confessed to you remember? How silly of me to think that you still remember that, I forgot that you already have a boyfriend._

 

_Well since I got rejected by you I guess it's time to tell you how my feelings for you started._

 

_It was during the summer when your family moved to the house next door, I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I couldn’t believe that there was an Angel right in front of me. You noticed me staring at you so you approached me and talked to me._

 

_I couldn’t believe how cute your voice was, you were the nicest person I ever met, even though I was shy and not that talkative you still befriended me._

 

_Every time that we were together I felt so happy because i was with the girl i love, Every time i see you smile i can’t help but to smile too._

 

_Months passed, and we became closer to each other and my feelings for you grew deeper._

 

_If you could still remember that night, where you invited me to have a sleepover at your house because your parents were out, I confessed to you, you also said that you liked meand I was so happy._

 

_I thought I could have a chance with you so I went to your house when you wanted me to, we went to the mall together, we ate together, we even walked at the park together._

 

_While we were at the park, I told you that I loved you, but you just smiled at me before dragging me to the ice cream store._

 

_It was March 30th when I saw you in the mall with a guy. You were holding his hand and kissing him on the cheeks. I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces, but I gathered all my strength to walk to where you were standing and I asked you who he was, you told me that he was your boyfriend._

 

_After I heard those word my world was shattered, I couldn’t hold my tears so I ran away, I thought those smiles that you gave me were your way of saying 'I Love You', but I guess I was wrong._

 

_One day I confronted you, I told you how I thought you loved me, but you just told me that you only liked me as a friend and you realized that I was not the one for you._

 

_I was hurt again after i heard what you said, so I just went home and cried it all out. I wanted to kill myself at that moment but I decided not to._

 

_After that day I decided to move on, Days, Months,Years passed, but I was still not ready to let you go._

 

_When I was about to go at your house and talk to you, I heard from my mother that you were at the hospital. You and Your Boyfriend were involved in a car accident and after I heard that, I rushed to the hospital and heard that you were in a coma._

 

_I couldn’t stop myself from crying when I saw the doctors panicking, you were in a middle of life and death situation, I rushed to the church and prayed that you were gonna recover, and Luckily you did._

 

_I was so happy then, even if you didn't know that I still cared for you, Just knowing that you were in a stable condition made me happy because you can now start a new life._

 

_I love You Chaewon even if we weren’t meant to be together, I love you._

 

_If you’re reading this, there's a chance that I’m already dead. I was diagnosed with cancer two years ago and I'm now on my death bed, I Hope you live a happy life I wish you all the best Chaewon._

 

_I love you Chaewon, goodbye for now._

 

_**Love,** _

_**Son Hye Joo** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! PLS dont kill me for writing another angst 
> 
> follow me  
> twitter: @loona_officlal  
> instagram: @yvesthehag


End file.
